


A Wanderer

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Finding yourself kinda story, Gen, Harry and ginny are good parents, Slow To Update, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, but they don't understand that albus doesn't want to be a wizard, something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover





	A Wanderer

Ever since he was sorted to Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter questioned himself who he was. Did House really matter? Apparently it did, because his best friend and his own brother abandoned him, and his rest of his cousins ignored him. If it weren’t for Scorpius, he does not even want to think what he would do. 

And the expectations of being a Potter was too much for Al. He disappointed everyone when he got into Slytherin, and even more when he wasn’t skilled in quidditch. He was average in his studies, and it seemed that all he did was disappoint everyone. 

His brother James embraced the fact that is a Potter, boasting his skills in quiddicth and living his name as a prankster. Lily was excellent in Potions and Charms, just like their grandmother. Al was the ugly duck in the family, the only Slytherin in Potter and Weasley history. 

For the longest time, Albus Severus Potter did not know who he was. All he knew was that he was a Potter and nothing else. The burden was too much, and he long to be somewhere he wasn’t just a Potter. 

He decided to leave, because you needed to be lost in order to find yourself. 

…..

Scorpius and his mother were the only ones to know of his plan. 

Al told Scorpius in the common room when the bullying was too much to suffer alone. Scorpius wanted to be a great potioneer to bring back the dignity the Malfoys lost after the war. Al wanted to leave and explore the muggle world, forgetting the world were he was rejected. 

"Are you going to forget me too?" Scorpius asks. 

"Nah," Al replies softly with a smile. "You are the only thing worth remembering from this place." 

They both smile because they both remember the first promise they made. "Us against the world, remember?" Al said. 

"Always." 

Three years later, Scorpius watches as his best friend packs the night they finished their NEWTs. The next morning they are supposed to be on the train, and tonight is the last night ever in Hogwarts. Al turns to see Scorpius holding something, and with a smile he receives the muggle camera from his best friend. 

"So that you'll send me pictures wherever you go," Scorpius tells him. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yeah," Al tells him with such conviction that Scorpius doesn't doubt him anymore. No one beside themselves are there in the dorm, everyone celebrating in the common room. 

"So this is it," Scorpius said, trying to make a light atmosphere. Al doesn't say anything but hugs his best friend,  knowing it will be long time the next time he will see him. 

"I'll miss you mate," Al whispers, and he feels Scorpius tightening his arms around him. 

"Us against the world." 

Al chuckles with Scorpius, both having tears in their eyes. 

"Always." 

So Albus leaves that night, taking a hidden secret pathway to Hogsmeade where he would apparate and never turn back again. 

....

Scorpius tells Headmistress McGonagall about Al's disappearance as per the plan. She questions him whether he knows where he is, and he replies that he doesn't. Either way, Al was of age, so he should be able to do whatever he wants. 

McGonagall asks Neville to bring Lily to her office as she contacts the other Potters to come immediately. Twenty minutes later, Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter and his son James Potter arrive at the headmistress office. They see Lily sitting in one of the chair, pale and worried. 

"Mr. Malfoy has let us know that Mr. Albus Potter has left the perimeters and disappeared," McGonagall states, taking in the shocked faces of Harry and James and a blank look from Ginny. "Did either of you know of his plans?" 

"No," Harry replies

"Yes," Ginny said. 

"What?" Harry nearly shouts as he whips to see his wife tense and determined. He looks at his other children and feels somewhat relieved to know that he wasn't the only one left out. 

"Very well," McGonagall said, knowing that there will be a huge fight that she shouldn't be involved in. "We just needed to make sure that Mr. Potter wasn't in a serious situation. Ms. Potter," she said turning to Lily, "I believe that it would be better if you join with your parents, as I am sure there will be much to discuss." 

And so she watched the stunned family, except for Ginny, floo to their home, and all Minerva could do was sigh. 

 

....

"When did you know?" Harry asks as soon as everyone is in the living room. Ginny is calm, James and Lily look confused while Harry is furious. 

"Two days ago," Ginny calmly said. 

"You knew for two days and didn't tell me?" Harry shouted, not noticing James's shocked face and Lily flinching in surprise. 

"Al didn't want you to know because he knew you would stop him." 

"But why?" James asks. 

"Because he wanted to," Ginny explains. 

"Why did he abandon us?" Lily asks, her eyes filled with tears. 

"He didn't. We did," at that everyone look at Ginny, "when he was sorted to Slytherin." She sees the guilty looks on James and Lily, and sees Harry about to argue. 

"Yes we did Harry. We both did it when he wouldn't come to us with his problems because we were his problems. We both knew what it felt like to be burdened with expectations. Let him go, Harry. Let him be who he wants to be," Ginny pleaded because she understood her son.

She understood the need to be away from the expectations because she herself knew the burden of it. Her eldest brother was the Head Boy, Charlie was the Quidditch captain, Percy was the prefect, Fred and George were the pranksters, and Ron was the best friend of Harry Potter. She knew how hard it is to follow her brothers’ footsteps, causing all of the catastrophes that was her first year. She understood her son so well, and regret every single moment that she couldn’t comfort him. And she knew Harry understood that too. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Harry whispered, and Ginny silently wrapped her arms around him. They all knew the answer to that. 

….

Five months after Albus left, Ginny received a package. The strange thing about it was that it was delivered through the muggle way. She had taken a day out  of work, wanting to be alone now that James moved out and Lily was at Hogwarts and Harry at work. She jumped when the bell rang, not used to the sound as most of the people that visited her house either floo or owl. 

“Hello,” the mailman said once she opened the door. “Here’s your package. Your signature please.”

Once she closed the door, she looked at the package. She barely remembered Harry explaining to her what a stamp was, but couldn’t where it was from. However, as soon as her eyes fell on the signature, her heart stopped. 

 

_A.S.P_

 

She quickly tore it open, her eyes tearing up. In the box there were several other packets, each indicating whose is what. The tears finally spilled when she saw that even Harry got one, and she opened hers to see a beautiful gold locket necklace and a note tucked in. 

 

_Mum,_

 

_To the most beautiful woman I know and love._

 

_Yours,_

_Albus_

 

Her fingers traced the "Mum" that Albus had written, her heart missing her boy. She didn't open Harry's, knowing he would want to do that for himself. She quickly owled Lily's packet, knowing that she could give James, who was dropping by for dinner, herself. 

Then she saw the photos, and what puzzled her the most was that it wasn't moving. It was with a shock that she realized that they were muggle, remembering that Scorpius Malfoy had actually gifted Albus muggle camera. She smiled as she looked through the photos, each beautiful. Some were of landscapes (Was it Paris? Amsterdam? Or Budapest?), and others were of people. Ginny felt like she knew these people just by the photo because Al beautifully captured their personalities in it. One was a man painting on the walls, another was an elderly couple that strangely reminded her of her own parents. 

She gasped when one photo got her attention, and she smiled in shock when she realized it was Albus. Her baby was wearing a loose tank top with black jeans, his shaggy black hair touching his shoulder. He was holding a skillet while smiling at the camera, his dimples clearly showing to someone behind the camera. The tank top didn’t hide any of the tattoos that seemed to cover his left arm and upper body. Her baby looked happy, Ginny realized with tears and smiles. 

That's how Harry, Teddy and James found her, sitting on the sofa and surrounded with photos. “Ginny?” Harry called out, snapping her into the reality. She turned to them and gave the brightest smile they hadn’t seen since Albus left. “Look,” she said while handing out their parcels, "Albus sent this.”

James ripped open his to see a box full of chocolate and note attached to it.  

 

_To my chocolate loving brother,_

 

_These are dark chocolate from Belgium. They are really famous in the muggle world, and I think they are better than Honeydukes._

 

_Love,_

_Albus._

 

He looked up when his father shouted “He got tattoos?” while clutching onto a photo. He saw his mother frowning at him, her lips thinning out. “He is of age, and it is his body. He can do whatever he wants,” She told him, her tone cold. 

“I know,” Harry responded. “He is not our little boy anymore is he?”

Ginny’s face soften when she heard the sadness and nostalgia in his voice, and James looked to see that Harry had gotten a Rolex watch. 

 

 

 


End file.
